The Maple Leaf & The Cherry Blossom
by Armor King
Summary: Okay, This one's one of a kind(for now). It's a shoujo-ai story and the pairing's a shocker... Momiji/Sakura.


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-----------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Seed or the characters. Nuff said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-----------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A.N. First, I wanna state that this fic is dedicated to my friend, Kikou-chan. Second, I am again deviating from my Sailor Moon fics... this one's a Blue Seed Shoujo-Ai. The fic's going to be about a very rare pairing and I'm unsure what it's going to be like or how it's going to turn out. This is my first attempt at a Blue Seed fic. However, If you've read my bio then you know that I have no problem with Momiji/Kusanagi but, if you're familiar with my works then you also know I only write Shoujo-Ai. Anyway, Time to get started, ya know.  
  
Pairing: Momiji/Sakura  
  
Warnings: None.  
  
Length: One Chapter.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
~T.A.C. Building/Main Office~  
  
Momiji Fujimiya is the only member of the TAC in the building, the other members are gone to investigate some Arigami sightings. The brown-haired girl is cleaning the place up, trying to keep herself busy. 'Man! Why'd they have to leave me behind?' the girl wonders 'Sheesh. Even Kusanagi said he had other things to do...' she finishes cleaning off the desks and starts on the lockers, being sure to leave Kome's alone this time.  
  
A while later, the brunette has finished her cleaning and is sitting at her desk, her arms behind her head and staring at the ceiling, "Phew, I'm bored." she says.  
  
"Well then, Maybe you should get outta this stuffy office." a familiar voice says.  
  
Momiji looks toward the doorway and sees Sakura Yamazaki standing there in a short red dress(the same one she wore in the series. If you're familiar with the series, good. If not, It's a short red dress, use your imagination).  
  
"Sakura!" Momiji says, suprised, "Wh-what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm not sure." the blonde replies, "When I got back to my hotel room a couple of hours ago, there was a message on my machine from Kunikida telling me to drop by the TAC."  
  
Momiji gets up, "You're a bit late." she tells the other girl, "Mr. Kunikida and the others left when we got reports that some people had spotted Arigami just outside Tokyo. He told me to wait here til they come back."  
  
"What about Kusanagi?" Sakura asks, looking around the office, "I mean, Why isn't he here to bail you out of boredom?"  
  
"He's busy too." replies Momiji.  
  
"Busy?" Sakura says, "I thought he just lounged around in trees and stuff. Well, I just came by to see what Kunikida wanted and, since he's not here, I'll be going." she goes back out the door and starts down the hall.  
  
"Wait, Sakura!" Momiji calls after her, from the door of the office.  
  
Sakura stops and turns around, "What?" she asks.  
  
Momiji runs up to the blonde, "Well, It's just so boring here by myself." she explains, "And... um, I was wondering if I could, uh, come with you?"  
  
Sakura spins around, facing away from the brunette and closes her eyes. She tilts her head slightly to one side and shrugs, "If you wanna tag along," she says, then starts walking again, "I won't stop you."  
  
Thus, Momiji follows the blonde out of the building. Once outside, The two start down the sidewalk in a random direction. After walking a way without talking, Sakura stops and says, "I'm thirsty. Do you want something to drink, Momiji?"  
  
"Um, Sure." replies the brunette.  
  
The two girls walk to a nearby cafe and go in. After getting their drinks and sitting down, "Why are you being so nice to me today, Sakura?" Momiji asks, "I thought you hated me?"  
  
"For the first question, I don't know." Sakura replies, sipping her drink, "And, As for the second, I wouldn't have saved your life if I did."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah," Sakura says, "So anyway, How're things going with carrot-boy?"  
  
"*carrot-boy*? Oh, You mean Kusanagi." Momiji responds, "Well, I think he's rude, a pervert, a fool, and completely blind!"  
  
"What d'you mean?" asks Sakura.  
  
"Well, Back the first time he and I crossed-paths with Murakumo, I thought he was flirting with me but, he said 'Like I'd really be interested in your *baby*-figure'." Momiji explains, "Baby-figure, Can you believe that?"  
  
"Yes." the blonde replies, "Coming from someone like Kusanagi."  
  
"You know something?" Momiji says, leaning back in her seat, "I don't care. Besides, To tell you the truth... I think he's still in-love with my sister."  
  
"He probably is." Sakura says under her breath.  
  
"Huh? What did you say?" Momiji asks, having been unable to understand the words.  
  
"I was... I was just talking to myself, that's all." Sakura replies, scooting out of her seat across from Momiji and moves around to sit beside the other girl. The blonde leans in and places a kiss on Momiji's right cheek. At first Momiji tenses up but then, she relaxes because of the tenderness of the kiss. Sakura then repeats the action, kissing the other girl's cheek again. Then, almost sub-consciously, Momiji slowly turns to face the blonde and, closing her eyes, leans toward the other girl. Sakura meets her half-way and the two's lips touch for the briefest of moments, then they pull away.  
  
After breaking apart, "Um, Sakura, I..." Momiji starts but, Sakura cuts her off shaking her head. She, then, presses her lips to the brunette's again.  
  
Afterward, Sakura takes Momiji's hands and gets up, then helps the girl to her feet. After paying for the drinks, the two exit the cafe and start down the sidewalk.  
  
[*View pans up to the roof*]  
  
Mamoru Kusanagi is standing there watching, 'I'm sorry for the way I treated you, Momiji but... I can't let go of the feelings I have for Kaede.' he thinks 'I just hope you can be happy with Sakura.' he leaves.  
  
[*View changes to a car across the street from Momiji and Sakura*]  
  
Sitting in the car is, Ryoko Takeuchi in the driver's seat and Daitetsu Kunikida in the passenger's. "It worked." Daitetsu says, smiling.  
  
"I must admit I had my doubts about Momiji... especially with Sakura." Ryoko says, smiling also, "But, It looks like you were right, Mr. Kunikida."  
  
"Aren't I always?" Daitetsu says with a hearty laugh.  
  
"... Yeah." Ryoko replies as she starts the car, then wonders 'I wonder if Kome would like to go out... hmmm'  
  
[*View back to Momiji and Sakura, as the car drives off*]  
  
The two are now walking arm-in-arm, "If it's any comfort, Momiji, I don't think you have a baby-figure." Sakura says.  
  
Momiji giggles and shares another kiss with the blonde, "Thanks." she replies.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~------!!The End!!------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Ramblings: Well, Thank you for reading this fic. And, As far as I know, this is the only Blue Seed Shoujo-Ai fanfic. And, I guess it's pointless to point out that there were no Arigami sightings, ne? Just a clever plot devised by the TAC and Kusanagi. By the way, Did you catch the *hint* about another pairing close to the end? Anyway, Be sure to review if you liked this fic or, even if you read it. And, If you read it on a site other than Fanfiction.net then, you can e-mail me with comments at armor_king@sailormoon.com.  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
